Beyond Magic Dimension
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Tritannus and the Trix conquer to the oceans of the Nine Worlds of Asgard with the help of Loki,Living Laser and Zzzax.The Winx,Spider Team,Hulk,Iron Man and Thor must work together to save the oceans of the magical Nine Worlds of Asgard.
1. Meet Thor And Hulk

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 1 Meet Thor And Hulk

At the New York museum the Winx go with Spider Team to learn about the magical Nine Worlds of Asgard.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"The Frost Giants!"Said Spider Man

"The Frost what?!"Asked Stella

"The Frost Giants from the Jotunheim the one of the Nine Worlds of Asgard."Said Iron Fist

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"For Asgard!"Said Thor and he's shoot the thunder to the Frost Giants and send back to Jotunheim.

"Who's that guys?"Asked Musa

"Thor the thunderer the prince of Asgard son of Odin!"Said Spider Man

"Spider Man!"Said Fury

"Fury what's happened?"Asked Spider Man

"The Living Laser and Zzzax are back. Iron Man and Hulk try to stop them at the coast of the city. They're need you to help."Said Nick Fury

"We're know about Iron Man but who is the Hulk?"Asked Tecna

"Hulk is the mutated monster once he's human name Bruce Banner but after gamma ray explosion he's become the Hulk."Said White Tiger

At New York's coast...

"HULK SMASH SMALL ENERGY MAN!"Said Hulk and he's punch at Living Laser.

"ROARRR!"

"Okay Zzzax what about this!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot laser to Zzzax.

"Do you think you can me stop me monster?you're wrong."Said Living Laser and shoot laser to Hulk.

"What about this!"Said Bloom and she's shoot Fire Blade to Living Laser.

"OUCH!"Scremed Living Laser

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Zzzax.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's catch Zzzax.

"Sun Boomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to Living Laser.

"Wove Eletronic Wall."Said Tecna and imprisoned them in electric wall.

"You did so well for maidens."Said Thor

"Hey we're not maidens! we're the fairies."Said Stella

At that moment...

"Hello Winx!"Said Tritannus

"Tritannus!"Said Spider Man

"And the Trix!"Said Aisha

"And me too Thor."Said Loki

"Loki!"Yell out Thor

"My boyfriend will free you if you help us."Said Icy

"Okay we will."Said Living Laser

Tritannus release the Living Laser and Zzzax and the Trix give them the power to can breath underwater and they can't destroy in the underwater.

"Stop them!"Said Iron Man but Living Laser shoot laser to him and jump follow Tritannus and the other into the ocean.

"They're go back to Andros now!"Said Flora

"Let's follow them."Said Spider Man

At Andros...

"All of the Nine Worlds of Asgard have the oceans except Asgard and Niflheim."Said Loki

"I think Alfheim is the perfect place."Said Icy

"Good idea. And now let's cruel the ocean of Alfheim."Said Tritannus 


	2. Save The Oceans

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 2 Save The Oceans

Before Tritannus and other go to Alfheim...

"Loki are you have a some evil creatures from the Nine Worlds to stop the Winx at here?"Asked Tritannus

"I have the Frost Giants,Ghosts of Niflheim and Dark Elves under my command."Said Loki

Loki send them to Andros and the Trix give them the aura to thay can breath underwater. The Frost Giants stay at Andros,The Dark Elevs go to the ocean of Solaria and the Ghosts of Niflheim go to the ocean of Melody.

"Send them to here and the oceans of Solaria and Melody too."Said Tritannus

Spider Team,Iron Man,Hulk and Thor follow the Winx to the ocean of Planet Andros.

"Welcome to the ocean of Andros."Said Aisha

"Sweet!"Said Spider Man

"What is that?!"Asked White Tiger

"The Bollabies the small sea creature that can transfrom into every creature in the oceans."Said Aisha

"It's really cute!"Said Spider Man

"Aisha!"Said Lemmy

"Lemmy!"Said Aisha

"Aliris!"Said Stella

"Hi Stella."Said Aliris

"Sonna!"Said Musa

"Musa!"Said Sonna

"Umm what is that thing?"Asked Iron Man

"They're selkies the gatekeeper of the every oceans in the Magic Dimension."Said Aisha

"I'm Aliris the gatekeeper ocean of Solaria."Said Aliris

"I'm Lemmy the gatekeeper ocean of Andros."Said Lemmy

"I'm Sonna the gatekeeper ocean of Melody."Said Sonna

"I'm happy to see you selkies."Said Spider Man

"Aisha the giant blue creatures are frozen the ocean and make a disaster."Said Lemmy

"The giant blue creatures?"Asked Aisha

"ROARRR!"

"Here they're come!"Screamed Lemmy

"The Frost Giants!"Said Thor

"How could they at here?"Asked Musa

"Loki must send them to defeat us."Said Thor

"HULK SMASH GIANTS!"Said hulk and he's grab it head and throw to the other.

Iron Man and Nova shoot the laser and ray to the Frost Giants.

Power Man and White Tiger kick at face of the Frost Giants.

"Storm Of Numbers."Said Tecna and shoot to the Frost Giants

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot to the Frost Giants.

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Frost Giants

Thor use his Mjolnir hit at face of the Frost Giants and send all of them back to Jotunheim and the frozen ocean is gone too.

"Okay it's end now."Said Stella

"Umm Stella it's not over."Said Aliris

"What?!"Said Stella

"The ocean of Solaria are attacked by the dark creatures and the ocean turn into a oil sea."Said Aliris

Now they're enter to the ocean of Solaria.

"Wow it's beautiful!"Said Spider Man

"But that side isn't."Said Power Man when he's point to the pollution reef.

"Look out!"Screamed Aliris

"What's that thing?!"Asked Stella

"The Dark Elevs from the Svartalfheim."Said Thor

"Loki had send them to stop us too."Said Bloom "What are we waiting for!beat them!"Said Iron man and he's shoot the laser to the Dark Elves and killed two of them.

Iron Fist punch at Dark Elevs faces and Spider Man shoot the web to them and throw them to hit themself.

"Sun Boomerang."Said Stella and she's throw it to the Dark Elevs.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and carch to two of them and throw to hit themself.

"HULK SMASH SHADOW MONSTERS!"Said Hulk and he's punch at stomach of the Dark Elves and throw them to the bottom of the sea.

"We did it!"Said Bloom

"Good job maiden."Said Thor and he's send the Dark Elevs back to Svartalfhiem and the ocean of Solaria turn into normal.

"WE'RE NOT MAIDEN!"Said the Winx

"Umm Musa I have a-"Said Sonna

"Don't tell me the monster from the one of the Nine Worlds attacked the ocean of Melody."Said Musa

"Yes!"Said Sonna

"Guys let's go to Melody Loki had send his monsters to conquer the ocean of my Planet."Said Musa

Later they're enter the to the ocean of Melody.

"So really beautiful!"Said Spider Man

"Yep."Said Nova

"Kids we're come here to protect this ocean not tour it."Said Iron Man

"So where's the monsters?"Asked White Tiger

"Look!"Screamed Sonna

"What's that?!"Asked Tecna

"The Ghosts from the Niflheim!"Said Thor

"ROARRR!"

"Take that you ghosts!"Said Stella and she's throw Sun Boomerang to Ghosts.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to the Ghosts.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and grab the Ghosts and throw to hit themself.

"HULK SMASH GHOSTS!"Said Hulk and he's punch at the face of all ghosts that come to fight him.

"Take that!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot laser to the Ghosts

Spider Man shoot the web to the Ghosts and throw to White Tiger and she's cut thier heads.

Power Man throw the Ghosts to Iron Fist and he's punch at thier heads.

Iron Man punch the Ghosts to Nova and he's shoot the ray to them.

"They're too many."Said Bloom

"Wait!girls I have the Iron suits I transfrom it into a necklace click at the gem and will turn into our suits."Said Tecna

The Winx wear the neacklace and click at the gems and they're turn into Iron Winx.

"Okay Iron Winx go!"Said Bloom

With thier Iron suits. They're help the Spider Team and the other defeat the Ghosts so fast.

"Thanks to help us umm fairies."Said Thor

"Okay I think we're finish now about this."Said Aisha

"Okay you ghosts tell us where's the place that your master go?"Asked Iron Man

"The ocean of Alfheim."Said the Ghost

"Okay guys and girls let's go to Alfheim."Said Bloom 


	3. Spider Man VS Sea Spider

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 3 Spider Man VS Sea Spider

The Winx,Spider Team and the other go to the ocean of Alfheim.

At the beach...

"ROARRR!"

"Take that!"Said Faradei and he and his soldiers shoot the arrow to the Giant Sea Spider.

"What's that thing?"Asked Bloom

"The Sea Spider it must be small underwater creature but something changed it into a monster."Said Faradei

"It was me."Said Tritannus

"Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"The Trix!"Said Musa

"And the Living Laser!"Said Iron Man

"Get them!"Said Stella

"Sorry the target of you is that not us HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Said Tritannus and he's dive to the other ocean of the Nine Worlds.

"WINX HARMONIX!"Said Bloom

"Okay girls let's help the Light Elevs."Said Bloom

"HULK SMASH SEA MONSTER!"Said Hulk and throw a rock to Giant Sea Spider.

Power Man and White Tiger kick at Giant Sea Spider legs.

Iron Man and Nova shoot the laser and ray to Giant Sea Spider.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Giant Sea Spider.

"Storm Of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Giant Sea Spider

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Giant Sea Spider.

"It's can't work!"Said Bloom

"ROARRR!"

"IRON WINX."Said Bloom

The Winx shoot the laser from thier gloves to Giant Sea Spider but it can't work too.

"Okay guys and girls let's me take it. It's a battle of arthropods."Said Spider Man

"FIGHT!"

"Peter be careful!"Said Stella

"Don't worry I'm Spider Man and I was know a what's spider weakness."Said Spider Man

Spider Man shoot the web to Giant Sea Spider's eyes and he's shoot the web to Giant Sea Spider legs and push it together.

"Okay Hulk take this and throw it into the ocean."Said Spider Man

"HULK LIKE BUG MAN!"Said Hulk and he's throw a Giant Sea Spider into the ocean.

"Good job buddy."Said Spider Man

"Nice plan Peter!"Said Bloom

"That's so awesome!"Said Stella

"It's amazing!"Said Aisha

"Good job leader."Said Power Man

"You did great kid!"Said Iron Man

"You're the the bravest mortal I ever seen."Said Thor

"Thanks Thor."Said Spider Man

"Umm Thor what's the next place that Tritannus will go to conquer?"Asked Flora

"Let's see Asgard and Niflheim don't have the oceans and Svatalfheim and Jotunheim are on their side. Only Vanaheim and Nidavellir."Said Thor

"So where're they go?"Asked Bloom

"A Muspleheim?"Asked Spider Man

"No my father Odin had lock the every gate that can enter to Muspleheim including ocean gate too."Said Thor

"I think Nidavellier."Said Stella

"Why are you sure?"Asked Iron Man

"I think so."Said Stella

"Okay no something to loose. Let's go to Nidavellier."Said Thor 


	4. The Beginning Of The Magic Dimension

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 4 The Beginning Of The Magic Dimension

The Winx,Spider Team,Iron Man,Hulk and Thor go to the ocean of Nidavellier.

"Umm Thor I have a question?"Asked Bloom

"Yes."Said Thor

"Why this magical Nine Worlds are not become one of Magic Dimension?"Asked Bloom

"Because the Magic Dimension is outside of the Yggdrasil."Said Thor

"Yggdrasil?"Asked Musa

"The tree of life of the Nine Worlds."Said Thor

"But the Magic Dimension have the tree of life too!"Said Stella

"Maybe because the Yggdrasil of the Nine Worlds is the first tree and our Yggdrasil is the second tree that the Great Dragon created."Said Bloom

"What?!how do you know about the Spirit of Fire?!"Asked Thor

"A Spirit what?"Asked Stella

"The Spirit of Fire is the Fire Serpent the one of the pet of the fire demon king Surtur of Muspleheim."Said Thor

"What are you talking about?!"Asked Aisha

"Long ago Surtur the fire demon the King of Muspleheim march his army to attacked Asgard but my father Odin had stopped him.

When my father and Surtur start to fight to rule Asgard. Surtur had cheat by use his pet the called the Spirit of Fire to attacked Odin but my father changed it mind and

become one of us and but Surtur doesn't give up he's grab is sword and shoot the fire to my father but the Spirit of Fire run to protect my father by sacrifice itself and

it gone and after that my father defeated Surtur and he and his army go back to Muspleheim and my father have lock the every gate to enter the Muspleheim to make

he's sure that Surtur will never come back."Said Thor

"I don't know how could it alive but it's turn into a god now."Said Thor

"So what about Lord Darkar and the Water Stars?"Asked Flora

"The Water Stars is the key to enter the Muspleheim but my father had throw it out from the Nine Worlds. And for that phoenix it was one of the pet of Surtur too before Surtur will go back

he had send it to destroy Asgard and freed them but my father can stop it and send it out from the Nine Worlds of Asgard."Said Thor

"So that's why the Nine Worlds of Asgard are beyond the Magic Dimension."Said Tecna

"Umm guys is that the ocean?"Asked Spider Man

"We're here now the ocean of Nidavellier."Said Thor

"Thor!"Shouted Eitri

"Eitri!"Said Thor

"Everyone this is Eitri the master blacksmith of the dwarves."Said Thor

"Thor a Giant Sea Worm are attack please help us."Said Eitri

"Eitri are you know who behind this?"Asked Bloom

"Yes he's called himself Tritannus."Said Eitri

"Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"ROARRR!"

"That's Sea Worm is the great idea Tritannus."Said Icy

"Tritannus!"Shouted Aisha

"Mutated kill them!"Said Tritannus

"Tony,Nova and Power Man you stop the mutated tritons. We're gonna defeat the Giant Sea Worm."Said Bloom

"Hulk you go come to beat Loki,Zzzax and Living Laser."Said Thor

"WINX HARMONIX."Said Bloom

"Flora you,Musa and Tecna go to protect the dwarves from the other mutated tritons. Me,Stella,Aisha and Thor gonna defeat the Giant Sea Worm."Said Bloom

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to the Giant Sea Worm.

"Sun Bommerang."Said Stella and she's throw it the Giant Sea Worm.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha and she's grab the Giant Sea Worm and throw to the rock.

"Okay Thor NOW!  
"Shouted Stella

Thor use his Mjolnir hit at Giant Sea Worm and shocked it.

"Well done maiden-"Said Thor

"Ahem!"Said the Winx with angry eyes.

"I mean fairies."Said Thor

"Thanks to save our kingdom."Said Eitri

"Tritannus and the Trix are runaway from here now."Said Iron Man

"With Loki,Living Laser and Zzzax."Said White Tiger

"Okay only one realm now that Tritannus go to conquer. Vanaheim!"Said Bloom 


	5. The Ocean Of Vanaheim

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 5 The Ocean Of Vanaheim

"Welcome to the ocean of Vanaheim."Said Thor

"It's beautiful!"Said Stella

"Thor!"Shouted Volstagg

"Volstagg!Hogun!Fandral!"Shouted Thor

"Fairies this is the Warrior Three."Said Thor

"So what are you doing here?"Asked Aisha

"Odin feels the power of evil from here. And he's send us to stop it."Said Hogun

"Are you talking about us?"Said Tritannus

"What's that thing?"Asked Fandral

"His name's Tritannus!"Said Musa

"And the Trix!"Said Bloom

"Don't forget me and Zzzax!"Said Loki

"Loki!"Shouted Volstagg

"And me too!"Said Living Laser

"Laser!"Said Iron Man

"HULK SMASH ENERGY MAN!"Shouted Hulk and he's punch at Zzzax.

Thor fly straight to Loki and use Mjolnir hit Loki very hard and the Warrior Three go to help Thor to fight.

"Okay Laser it's time between you and me has come now!"Said Iron Man

"Yes I think so."Said Living Laser

Iron Man fly to Living Laser and shoot laser to him.

"Sorry Aisha but I gotta go now see ya later. Oh!and don't miss me I have a new pet for you!"Said Tritannus

"It's live in underwater."Said Icy

"WINX HARMONIX."Said Bloom

"Okay girls let's find it!"Said Bloom

"Wait!Bloom we need to go with you."Said Spider Man

"Okay."Said Stella

The Winx give aura that can make Spider Team can breath underwater.

"So where's it?"Asked Flora

"ROARRR!"

"A Five-Headed Sea Snake!"Shouted Nova

"Nova shoot the ray to it Power Man,Iron Fist,White Tiger and Aisha grab it tail make sure that it can't swimaway. And I will make it slow down."Said Spider Man

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to Five-Headed Sea Snake.

"Sun Boomerang."Said Stella and she's shoot it to Five-Headed Sea Snake.

"Storm Of Number."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Five-Headed Sea Snake.

"Diapason."Said Musa and she's shoot it to Five-Headed Sea Snake.

"ROARRR!"

"Look like it's not work!"Said Tecna

"Bloom use Iron Winx it's only hope now."Said Flora

"Iron Winx."Said Bloom

"Okay girls combine our magic power with the laser and shoot to that Five-Headed Sea Snake."Said Bloom

The Winx shoot the laser that combine with they're magic power to Five-Headed Sea Snake and killed it.

"Great job."Said White Tiger

"Way to go girls!"Said Nova

"You're amazing!"Said Power Man

"Thanks."Said Bloom

"Umm Bloom I have a question what time that can all of you will get Sirenix?"Asked Spider Man

"When we're can find the last gem of the Sirenix and that we can enter the Infinite Ocean to get it."Said Bloom

"I hope you can do that."Said Spider Man

Now they're go back on land.

"Hey girls!"Said Iron Man

"Hi Tony."Said Tecna

"We captured this guys now."Said Iron Man

"I will bring Loki to Asgard to judgement."Said Thor

"We gonna take this two to the Vault."Said Iron Man

"Okay bye."Said Thor and he's go back to Asgard with Loki.

Now they're go back to Earth.

"Thanks to help us."Said Iron Man

"HULK GOTTA GO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BUG MAN."Said Hulk

"Bye Hulk."Said Spider Man

"Okay we must go too."Said Bloom

"Bye girls."Said Spider Man

"Bye Peter."Said Bloom

"See ya later."Said Stella

The Winx go back to Alfea and Spider Team and Iron Man take the Living Laser and Zzzax to the Vault and at Asgard Odin's judgement Loki to imprisoned him on the Isle of Silence. 


End file.
